


Shut Up And Ride - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mention of homophobia, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Casual Flirting, Dean Hunting Alone, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (mentioned), Mention of Dean's Hell Trauma, Missing Persons, Water, mentions of parental abuse, missing teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: After the whole mess with Benny, Amelia and the mostly-okay-Martin, Dean’s trying to catch up to Sam to make peace with him. It’s just Dean’s luck that on his way, he stumbles upon a case of missing teens. The investigation brings him to the river and to the thing that haunts it.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dean Winchester Big Bang 2021





	Shut Up And Ride - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansmultitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/gifts).



> My artworks for deanmultitudes' wonderful story "[Shut Up And Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236977)".

**Cover:**  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/10/VPugVQKy_o.png)

**End Pic:**  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9f/c5/XgxxXqTX_o.png)

*********************

**NOTES:**

**_Images:_ **

_Dean Cover Pic:_ [Fractured Simplicity](http://fractured-simplicity.net/daydreaming/gallery/)

_All other pics:_ via Google Image Search, no copyright infringement intended

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/End Pic:_ [Breakfast on the beach](https://www.dafont.com/breakfast-on-the-beach.font)

_Credits:_ [Nautilus Pompilius](https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/nautilus-pompilius)

**That's it, my dears! Now please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love!**


End file.
